


Broken Ankle

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Jamie/Kevin (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 3





	Broken Ankle

The next morning Kevin decided not to address what had happened last time and to go and take care of Jamie, his ankle certainly didn’t heal overnight. He had gotten his clothes on and went to the door with a plastic bag of snacks for Jamie when his phone beeped. He took the ancient phone out of his pocket and fiddled with the little buttons. He didn’t understand why he still had that thing. He had gotten a text from Jamie. ‘My mom offered to take care of me until my leg gets better, see you at practice in two weeks :)’. Even with that smiley face at the end Kevin could tell how awkward it was.

Though Jamie was the one who had kissed him, he could tell he didn’t want to be around him for the next two weeks, not after that, but he still felt guilty. Jamie was avoiding him. He replied and shoved the phone back into his pocket. He looked down at the bag of snacks and threw it onto the couch and left it there, even though he wouldn’t be going to Jamie’s he couldn’t in good conscience eat them. He stomped up the stairs to his room.

“So much for that, then.” He dramatically exhaled and flopped onto his unmade bed.

He turned over to look at his wall, decked out in posters of bands he barely listened to anymore, then he looked at his desk with little trinkets scattered across it. His eyes fixated on a little wooden figurine of a dancer that still had the ‘50 cents’ sticker on it. Jamie had found it at a thrift store and gave it to Kevin because ‘he thought he’d like it’, and he did like it. He thought it was pretty adorable, and he was really happy that Jamie was thinking of him enough to buy him something. Sure it was only fifty cents but he loved it anyway. He pushed himself off the bed and walked over to the desk and picked it up.

He turned it around and looked at it closer, it was a little ballet dancer, it looked a little like Jamie, he didn’t understand why he didn’t just keep it if it looked so much like him. He smiled to himself and set it down. He wanted to go back to Jamie’s, take care of him anyway and give him the bag of snacks and make him comfortable. With all these clearly correlating thoughts he still couldn’t put it together that he wanted to be with Jamie.

—

Kevin sat up in his bed, shoving the snacks in his mouth as if they were for him all along. He stared at the TV on his wall while the rest of the room and outside was dark. He was doing his best to forget the awkwardness of dance practice that day. Even though the bass of the music that went with his routine blared, without the competing noise of the classical music it might as well have been silence. Even though Pearl and Amethyst were there he might as well have just been alone. It didn’t mean anything if Jamie wasn’t there. He didn’t realize just how much time he spent absentmindedly looking at him, making small talk with him between routines. It had always seemed like it was only taking up moments before, but without him he and Amethyst had finished the routine in a little over ten minutes. He brought some candy from the bag up to his mouth, but passed out, falling back onto his pillow before he could eat it.

—

Two weeks hadn’t seemed like that long a period of time when he thought he’d be taking care of Jamie, but now that it was over it felt like it’d been a month since he had seen Jamie. He never realized just how much time he spent with him, and how much time he wanted to spend with him. After finishing the routine with no hiccups for the umpteenth time in two weeks he sat down against the wall and picked up his water bottle. He’d normally leave right about now but he was exhausted. Emotionally, not physically.

“You just gonna sit there all day?”

“Just a little longer if that’s alright.” He heard the door chime as he saw Pearl come in.

“Oh guys, guess who’s here!” She stood aside and Jamie stepped inside the building, wearing his ballet outfit again as if he was just here like he was here everyday.

“Thanks for the introduction, Pearl.”

He scratched the back of his neck, laughing faintly. He looked up and met Kevin’s eyes and his smile faded. He moved his gaze to Pearl and began to talk to her about catching up on the routine. They began their routine shakily, Jamie still getting used to dancing again after two weeks. There wasn’t much of a point anymore, Jamie had missed the event he was supposed to dance in anyway, his routine wasn’t needed anymore.

Kevin was still sitting there. He should have left thirty minutes ago, when he finished, but he couldn’t stop watching Jamie. He was so confused, so confused as to why Jamie was avoiding him after not seeing him for two weeks until he remembered why. Jamie had kissed him, and wouldn’t let him take care of him, or even try to talk about what happened. Why it was so hard to just clear the air, no matter what they decided the resolution was he didn’t know. It was never hard for him to speak his opinion, regardless of how other people felt, but maybe that was why he was so commonly referred to as a jerk.

Jamie had ended his routine and after chatting with Pearl, saying a goodbye, he turned on his heel to leave. Kevin sat up quickly and grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He changed his expression to a fake charming smile and spoke through gritted teeth to Pearl and Amethyst.

“May I have a word alone with Jamie, please?” They nodded and walked out through the side door and sat on the bench outside. Jamie’s eyes were wide but he didn’t look at Kevin.

“Is, is something wrong?” Kevin cocked his eyebrow.

“Gee I don’t know, I thought I was supposed to be taking care of you and you blew me off and didn’t contact me for a whole two weeks but maybe that’s just me, huh?” Jamie shook his head.

“Kevin, I didn’t think you wanted to see me, I didn’t think you were, particularly happy about what I-“

“You didn’t? Maybe you’d have liked to see me. Maybe you’d have liked to know my response, buuuut if you don’t want it I suppose I’ll just go.”

“I do. I do want to know.” He had switched from avoiding eye contact to full on staring into his pupils. Kevin smirked.

“That’s a quick change in behavior.” Jamie scratched his arm, trying to gear Kevin away from his unnecessary flirty schtick.

“What is your response.” Kevin made to lean in and stopped.

“Was your mom really taking care of you the past couple of weeks?” Jamie stopped leaning in himself. He pulled back a little. He couldn’t make himself respond. Kevin narrowed his eyes at him.

“You haven’t been just fending for yourself for all this time have you?” Jamie resumed his staring at the ground.

“Jamie, you know I was going to come over right? You didn’t have to do that, is your ankle actually properly healed yet?”

“Probably? I just, I didn’t want you coming over because I didn’t know what I was supposed to do since I, well. I didn’t know how the conversation would go but no matter how it went I just didn’t wanna face the odds. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize. Just, next time you need help, ask. I care about you, you know. I had to eat all those snacks I got for you myself, and that was a lot of snacks. My stomach still kinda hurts.” Jamie snickered.

“I even got you your favorite chips I hate and I ate all of them. The things I do for you, sweetheart.”

“Sweetheart?” It has just occurred to Kevin that they weren’t in an established relationship yet, and that he called him sweetheart.

“Sure, why not?” Jamie was about to ask him what he meant but he noticed Kevin leaning in.

When Jamie randomly kissed Kevin the night he broke his ankle he didn’t get to completely appreciate how nice it was. He hadn’t even actually kissed anyone before and he’d just rushed it, and he finally had a chance to appreciate it. He should have pulled away after a reasonable amount of time, but Jamie just wrapped his arms around him tighter and pulled him closer. He barely pulled away for a breath, it wasn’t a rough kiss, it felt like sunny afternoons, the golden hour just before the darkness of night set in, which was partly because that was actually the current time of day.

Pulling back felt like a violent and unnecessary act, even though it was a rather gentle and slow action. Jamie didn’t even think about moving his arms from his back. He fell onto Kevin’s chest, making a purposeful ‘oof’ sound. Kevin laughed softly and rubbed his back.

Amethyst had been pressed up against the door, watching the whole scene unfold, and Pearl watched over her shoulder after berating her for invading their personal lives.

“Amethyst pull away from the door now. It’s none of our business.” Amethyst shook her head.

“I know you’re usually in charge of coordinating events and stuff, but do you think you could get them a performance together, bring together the different styles?” She looked back at Pearl expectantly. Pearl hummed.

“I mean, Jamie was looking forward to that ballet performance forever, and Kevin hasn’t had an event in forever. It’s time for them to actually use what they’ve learned. Like a, a fusion of the dances.”

“A fusion dance?” She looked back in through the window at Kevin and Jamie hugging.

“I think we can do that.”


End file.
